


Empire

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Virgil stared in bewilderment for a moment, but a small smile slowly crept across his face. "The empire has fallen!" he yelled, turning and sprinting for the stairs.





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> pure unedited 3am crack from yours truly the one and only sleep deprived very grumpy Liz have at it in the comments and yes before you say anything my name is the only capitalized word in this run on authors note so thanks autocorrect I owe you one for once so like yeah im not even trying at this point I might post this later

The mindscape was quiet. Virgil sighed, relaxing back against the wall from his perch atop the sofa. It was rare to get a moment of peace in the busy mindscape, especially when Roman was on a creative spree, which was often. But, fortunately for Virgil's sanity, he hadn't seen Roman since breakfa-

"GREETINGS, PEASANTS!"

Virgil yelped, automatically swinging around and lashing out with the pillow in his hands, hitting Roman square in the chest, sending the creative side tumbling to the ground.

Virgil stared in bewilderment for a moment, but a small smile slowly crept across his face. "The empire has fallen!" he yelled, turning and sprinting for the stairs.

Roman stared for a moment, but quickly leapt into action, jumping up and racing after Virgil. The anxious side let out a shriek at an octave that put even Roman's scream during the Accepting Anxiety video to shame, and sunk out.

Roman cursed, kicking the pillow that still lay on the floor where Virgil had dropped it before he had fled the scene.

He turned, raking a hand through his hair, stopping dead when he saw Patton and Thomas frozen with fear next to the couch,  the moral side cowering behind Thomas, eyes wide.

He crept out from behind the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

Roman beamed at him, though he didn't miss the glower Roman sent towards the stairs. "Of course! No need to worry, Patton."

"Good." Patton took the pillow in his hands and whacked Roman on top of his head, giggling. Dropping the pillow, he ran, Roman recovering quickly and sprinting after him.

"Patton yOU HEATHEN!" Roman shrieked, both of them tearing up the stairs, apparently forgetting that they could sink out faster than they could run.

Thomas sighed, turning to stare at the camera that was still running from where he had prepared for the new video. "Why can't we ever just have a normal morning around here?"

**Author's Note:**

> catch thomas wanting to be on an episode of the office looking at the camera like a true professional


End file.
